


Maids, Camgirls, and Mistresses.

by Gorewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Camboys, Camgirl!reader, Collars, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominate Gladiolus, Everything has full concent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Maid!Reader, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Short Chapters, Side stories to the main story, Spanking, Submissive Prompto, Sugarmommy!reader, Switch Noctis, Vaginal Sex, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorewrites/pseuds/Gorewrites
Summary: Y/N is a maid working at the Amicitia household who starts dating her boss's son. Y/N goes through learning more about her sexuality thanks to a certain bodyguard.-Y/N is a camgirl, who also learns that her best friend, Noctis...is a camboy. She leads him on like she doesn't know about him being in the line of work that he is in...until she one day asks to join him for a show.-Y/N is a mistress and sugar mommy to a submissive boy named Prompto, who she enjoys spoiling and treating him like the sunshine boy he is..-This is a collection of short chapters that will be Gladio, Prompto and then Noctis and repeated until the stories are over.





	1. "You are paying a maid...to clean...or to sleep with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is about Gladio and his maid! This was an idea I came up with...as maids are a kink of mine....hope you enjoy it! <3 Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you want! <3

You were working at the Amicitia household for about five weeks now, you were the current housekeeper..it was a bit of a messy job for sure…but you could handle it. You always kept things clean at your own place and to put it basically, you needed the cash. The Amicitia family were rich, so they paid good. Sure, it wasn’t a perfect job, cleaning up after people to anyone wasn’t ideal. But the family was friendly. Iris, the littlest one was adorable and always gave you gifts. You always accepted them happily, it was her ‘payment for being such a great housekeeper’ she would explain to you. She was really adorable..and you two grew to become close friends. Then there was Gladiolus Amicitia, who you had an odd relationship with. You thought of it as a boss/worker relationship, but Gladio seemed to always treat you as his partner. Taking you out for nice dinners and movies. You didn’t mind the kindness by any means, you really enjoyed spending time with him. He was always a gentlemen and tended to spoil you like Iris did. Expect with Gladio, it was painfully obvious he liked you. You weren’t sure if it was in a romantic or sexual way…because honesty he showed you both types of love. For example, Gladio gives you a hug when you first get into the Amicitia household, he would shower you in expensive gifts and tell you what an amazing job you do. It always flattered you, it made you feel like he had more to him then just a good looking body and a pretty face. But then there were times like right now, where you had the older Amicitia’s dick in your mouth. “Good girl, just like that.” The older man groaned out, sliding his dick down your throat more. 

He closed his eyes and played with your hair while you tried to deep throat him. You two had been doing this for awhile now, it was two weeks ago when you and Gladiolus were talking as you cleaned and got things ready for Iris’ to go to school, it felt like you almost were her mom sometimes. You sent Iris off and when you turned around, Gladio had pinned you to the front door. “Mr. Amitcita…what are you doing?” You said nervously, you and Gladio were close..but you weren’t like this with each other. 

“You look cute in that little skirt.” Your hands shot down to your dress skirt and tugged it down more, holding it down with your hand as you looked up at him. “Please don’t look…it’s just my uniform s-sir..” He smirked, showing off his white teeth. “Remember last night? When I told you to stay to watch a movie?” You blushed and nodded slowly. “It just kinda showed me how innocent you are, you didn’t even try to make a move on me.” Your eyes widened. 

“Mr I-“

“Call me Gladio.”

You swallowed.

“O-Okay..Gladio…” You spoke, your voice shaking. “I-I..didn’t know I was suppose to make a move…you’re my bosses son…” You blushed, stilling holding your skirt down because he just kept looking at it, licking his lips while you spoke. “So? We can be friends without a problem, but I want you fuck you and that’s a problem?”   
“Of course it is!” You shouted as softly as you could, trying to prove a point while still not being sure of yourself. Gladio frowned and pulled away from you, crossing his arms. “You don’t need to where this, you know? Yet you always bend over to pick something up or dust when I’m around, showing me what’s under that little skirt. Why are you so shy about it now?” 

You didn’t know what to say, you just stuttered more. “I-I don’t ever mean to…lead you on like that Gladio..” You finally shot out. He scoffed, not believing you. “Really? You never had any thought of riding my dick into next week?”   
You gasped, you couldn’t believe the filth coming out of this man’s mouth. You couldn’t lie, you did like how kind he was to you…but you had never seen this side of him before. When you didn’t answer Gladio just smirked and let out a low chuckle. “Ohh my little baby girl, you totally touch yourself at night thinking about me…you aren’t as innocent as you like to act. Otherwise you wouldn’t be wearing the uniform with barely anything under it. It’s not nice to tease.” You clinch your thighs together and try to stop the dripping running down your thighs, he noticed right away and looked from your lower half up to your eyes. “You aren’t wearing anything under your dress…are you?” 

And that was the conversation that ended you up here, with your boss’s son’s dick in your mouth as you rubbed your clit, trying to reach your own orgasm. He was your boyfriend now, of course no one else knew about this, and you wanted to keep it that way. Gladio was enjoying the feeling of your mouth around his cock, trying not to buck his hips so you didn’t choke. You still weren’t a pro at deepthroating his cock, it was almost worrisome to think about the day that he would put it inside of you…if that day ever came. You were still in your dress, the bottom of it riding up to show your thong clad ass that was wiggling slightly as you sucked Gladio off. You pulled off and choked a little when you tried to take all in. “H-having fun?” You spluttered, lazily stroking his cock while you spoke. “Hell yeah baby girl. You look adorable taking my cock.” You blushed at the statement, looking away and biting your lip. “I’m glad..I keeping thinking back to when we first started doing this..” You remembered it like it was yesterday…not two weeks ago. Gladio pets your hair and flashes you a smirk. “I gotta ask…” Gladio started, you turned to look up at him with big eyes. “Why haven’t you let me eat you out or pleasure you?” You hoped he wouldn’t have noticed, but he was smarter then that. 

“W-Well..you need it more then me.” You replied weakly. “P-Plus I enjoy it..” You added.

“Wouldn’t you enjoy it more if you let me touch you?” You shook your head and smiled at him. “I can do it myself, I just want you to enjoy the view I guess.” You bit your lip harder, causing it to bleed a little. Gladio looked down at you with hungry eyes and pulled you up the bed for a kiss. He kissed to roughly and pulled up your dress to rub at your covered cunt while licking at the blood on your lip. “Doesn’t this feel good? Just say the word..and I’ll stop.”   
“No! Please..just..” You blushed, your whole face felt hot now. You put his hand back on your panties and guided it up and down your clothes pussy. “You’re a beautiful girl…Y/N..don’t hide your body from me ever.” He murmured before kissing you. You couldn’t help but blush, he was such a charmer…but you knew he loved you and honesty..you loved him too. He finally took his hand away from you and slid your panties to the side. You let out a soft moan as the cool air hit your womanhood, and Glaido chuckled. “Here, I have an idea.” Gladio laid back down on the bed and you wondered what he was doing. 

“Suck my cock while I eat you out.” He said when you still looked clueless to the idea. He was so crude, it made you wetter every time a dirty word came out of his mouth. You turned around and leaned your lower half down to take his cock in your mouth. You enjoyed the taste of him as the pre-cum smeared on your tongue. Suddenly, Glaido pulled your hip back and pulled your panties out of the way more. You moaned and hummed around his cock when he licked a strip up your pussy, he loved the hot taste of your juices which were sopping out of you at this rate, with his cock in your mouth and his tongue and mouth servicing your pussy you just kept getting more wet as you went. The ridges of his cock hitting your tongue as you licked the underside of his shaft. Gladio licked at your folds, gathering all of your juices into his mouth. “You taste so fucking good baby girl.” He praised you before attacking your pussy with his mouth again. You moaned, trying to keep as quiet as you could so a sleeping Iris wouldn’t wake up. You tried to quiet yourself by taking Gladio back into your mouth and going down to the base, just to end up gagging and having to pull off. You noticed how he reacted when you gagged on his dick, and bit your lip before taking him back down to the base…gagging again and then pulling off. You kept doing this as he fingered your pussy while licking and sucking on your clitoris. You couldn’t keep it in any longer, and ended up gushing all over his fingers. And you could tell Gladio was also nearing his peak, the way he was bucking up into your hand and the way he was leaking pre-cum more now made you just want to try harder to get him off. Finally, it happened. Gladio hissed and groaned while you sucked on the tip, sucking up any cum that came out of him. He came loads, you couldn’t take it all..and ended up swallowing what you could but the rest spilled on the bed sheets. Gladio started licking up the juice that gushed from you and you gave out a surprised ‘oh’ at the fact that you were extremely sensitive from your orgasm. You moved off the older man, and sat on your knees as he panted and licked his lips that were covered in your liquid. You giggled to yourself, you loved how he had lost stamina after your fairly good blowjob. Gladio opened his eyes and looked at you, grinning. “Wasn’t that much nicer? Having your own orgasm.” He questioned, leaning up on his elbows. You nodded and sucked your lower lip into your mouth. Gladio sighed and reached an arm out to grab you by the waist, pulling you down beside him. You cuddled into his side, enjoying the musk of him. Until you noticed you were still in your uniform that was covered in your slickness. “Um..can I borrow one of your shirts?” You mumbled, not wanting to sound needy, but this uniform wasn’t the most comfortable thing. 

“Woah, am I getting the full girlfriend experience? You’re sleeping over?” Gladio gave you a cocky look. “I guess you are, because I’m tired and I enjoy cuddling with you.” You explained as you got up and looked through his drawers for a shirt. You finally found a T-shirt and stripped your uniform off in front of your boyfriend, keeping the stocking and garter belts on. You got back into bed and pulled the sheets over yourself and Gladio, enjoying the feeling and comfort of him close to you and his arm wrapped around you. “Tell me something..” He said as you shifted around to find a nice spot to fall asleep on. “Mm?” You hummed.   
“How did such an innocent girl like you learn about blowjobs? I don’t think it’s really something you’d look up.” You had to agree with him, if you were someone else you wouldn’t know how you knew all of these things…you had never looked up anything sexual besides a few porn videos…but you can’t learn much from such a fake thing…at least that’s what you thought. “Well..I, um..” Gladio reassured you with a smile. “It’s okay..” He assured you again, he was the sweetest. “The girls…at my college class…talk about it.” You covered your face and let out a low ‘ugh’ noise.

“I know it’s weird! But…my mom keeps me really close and doesn’t let me know about that kind of stuff..so..when I heard them talking about it. I wanted to…do that kind of stuff with you. Because it makes you feel good and I feel good doing it for you…because I love you..” 

You couldn’t stop rambling about it now, and Gladio listened to every word. “So you learned it from your English lit class?” You nodded, you knew it was weird…that you overheard girls talking about blowjobs and that’s why you wanted to do it for your boyfriend. But now it was more then that, you truly loved him and wanted to pleasure him in any way you could. “I love you Y/N…”   
“I love you too, Gladiolus..”   
You faded off into sleep shortly after, and so did your boyfriend.


	2. The mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to teach Prompto not to ignore her on dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating his as fast as I normally would have thought! Hope you enjoy though!!! <3

You twirled your fork on the empty plate, making a clanking noise. You sat at the booth across from your boyfriend and your eyes weren’t coming off of him. “You want dessert?” You break the silence. He looks up at you from his phone and lets out a small ‘oh’. “No, I’m good.” He mutters, you can’t believe he is playing on his phone while you are struggling for conversation. 

You placed your fork back onto the napkin next to the plate. After a few more seconds, the waiter came over to ask if you wanted dessert. You declined and he gave you the bill, and you paid in cash…giving a rather generous tip to the man. This whole time your boyfriend was still rather playing games on his phone or texting his friends…he was young and had a short attention span but you thought he would at least be a little more into this dinner you took him to. You were born into money, but you still worked to earn more money to support you and now your sugar baby, Prompto. 

Prompto was a college student currently, he was almost done…he just needed a little more support during this last classes. You provided such support, both mentally and financially. In return he would spend almost all his free time with you, he even was starting to move in with you. You would take him out shopping and to dinner and other things Prompto enjoyed doing. Besides from those things, you truly loved him and he truly loved you. But it was times like these that made you a tad upset with him. 

“Come on Prompto, we’re leaving.” You said grabbing your purse and getting out of the booth. Prompto nodded and kept looking at his phone as he got out of the booth and stood up to walk to the door. This was getting ridiculous. You sighed and held the door open for Prompto, thinking that if you didn’t he would walk right into it. You got to your car and hit the button to unlock it, and Prompto got into the passenger’s seat. Once you got in and shut the door, you turned to look at Prompto who was now smiling at his phone and tapping his fingers against it repeatedly. 

“Prompto, give me your phone now.” This didn’t phase Prompto one bit, he just kept looking at the bright screen and typing away. You rolled your eyes and leaned over to look at who he was texting. You were really curious who could possibly be making him like this. He was texting his friend Cindy, you took in a deep breath, trying not to get jealous at the fact he was still in a friendly relationship with his ex sugar mommy. “Prompto, earth to Prompto.” You snapped your fingers around his head to get his eyes off the screen. After waving your hand over his phone so he could actually take his eyes off of it for a second got his attention. “Yes ma’am?” Prompto said happily towards you, like nothing had happened at all in the past hour of being with him. You frowned before speaking. “Prompto, you barely spoke to me while we were eating, speaking of eating..you ate like…three carrots and one piece of chicken on your plate. Why are you ignoring me?” He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. 

“I’m..sorry mommy.” He couldn’t help but give a cute smile when another text tone on his phone went off. He giggled when he saw how pissed off you looked at his light-taking of this. 

“You think it’s cute that you’re going to be punished for this?” You said sternly. His smile was wiped off of his face right away and he put down his phone between his legs. 

“No! Of course not! I’m sorry mommy.” Prompto scrambled to get forgiveness, and of course you weren’t going to do anything he didn’t want you doing…if he said the safeword of course. 

“I forgive you, but you’re still going to be punished for ignoring me for the whole dinner.” Prompto opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it…not wanting to get into more trouble then he already was in. He clenched his thighs together and sighed turning back to look out the side window. Without another word, you started the car and drove you and Prompto home. You got to your apartment without speaking to Prompto the whole drive, but you did notice Prompto wasn’t looking at his phone anymore. 

You pulled into your parking spot and stopped the car. Prompto turned to look at you once the car stopped. “H-How are you going to punish me? L-Like how many spankings?” 

 

“We will talk about it when we get upstairs.” You run your hand through his fluffy hair calming him down, just to ease what Prompto was feeling right now. Prompto smiled cutely at you, making you smile widely back. “You’re too cute for your own good baby boy.” You purr to him, trailing your hand down the side of his face and then down his neck. You knew his neck was the most sensitive area on his boy, and he shivered when you touched him there. “M-Mommy, can we go upstairs?” He said, flushed a bright red color. You nodded, not wanting anyone to see what might happen next if you kept going. 

You got out of the car with Prompto and headed upstairs. The whole time in the lift, Prompto was pretty much purring as you held him close to you. He was still a little taller then you, but he was still such an adorable little boy when he was turned on. You got off the lift and brought him to the front door of your apartment, unlocking it and letting Prompto go in first so he could get into form. Once right at the entrance, he kneeled on the floor and looked up at you as you turned to look at him. You petted the top of his head, giving him praise for how he was doing so far. 

“Why don’t you take mommy’s panties off?” He nods and reaches his hands up to go under your dress and was able to hook his fingers on the waistband of your panties. 

Once they were down around your ankles, you stepped out of them and kicked them aside, Prompto raised up on his knees a little and slid his hands up the outer fabric of your dress to ride it up. He moaned a little when he saw your bare pussy, almost dripping with how turned on you were…seeing the young boy in front of you on his knees just for you. He leaned in to give your slit a quick lick, leaving his tongue hanging out after he was done. 

You smirked and let out a moan when he did it again. “Mmm, ahh..shit.” He kept licking and sucking on your folds and slit, not putting his tongue inside of you yet…he always needed to be told if he could do that. “Mommy, I wanna pleasure you.” Prompto slurred out. You grabbed the back of his head and shoved him into your sex. 

“You hardly had any dinner, so eat up now.” You said back to him, he attacked the inside of your pussy with his tongue, licking up and down gathering all of your juices with his tongue and sucked at your clitoris. Your legs started to get weak as you felt him bring his tongue to your hole and lick around it before sticking his tongue into it. You let out curses as you felt him penetrate you with his tongue, slurping up all of your juice with lewd noises. You felt your legs getting weak as your orgasm came closer and closer. He was just so damn good at using his tongue. 

“F-Fuck stop baby boy, I don’t wanna cum just yet…even though it’s so damn tempting.” 

You pull him back by his hair and a string of spit connected from his lips to your dripping cunt. He licked his lips erotically and let his hands trail up and down your legs. 

“You taste really good..” 

He murmurs, now dazed with sex. You smiled sweetly at him and tapped his chin, telling him he could get up now. He did just so and pushed you roughly into the door to kiss you. “I’m so hard for you ma’am..” Prompto said between kisses. You couldn’t help but lay a hard smack onto Prompto’s adorable ass, making him yelp in surprise. 

You grabbed tightly onto his ass and let go just to spank it again. Even through his suit pants it stung so good. You smiled into the kiss and ran your hands up his back. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” You panted into his ear, he nodded and kissed you once more before heading to the bedroom with you. Once in the room, Prompto sat on the edge of the bed and bit his lip, knowing what was probably coming next. “How should I punish you baby boy?” 

Prompto lazily kicked his legs back and forth and thought for a minute. “The paddle…ma’am.” He finally spoke. You nodded and went to the box where you kept all of Prompto’s toys, you kept it locked just in case Prompto ever wanted to use something while you weren’t around to say that he could. You snatched the paddle out for the toy box, a brown leather paddle with a red bow tied at the handle. You turned back from the closet where you kept the toy box and noticed Prompto already face down ass up with his pants and boxers around his knees. You could tell he was rock hard by now, and leaking. You slapped the paddle against your hand and walked around to the other side of the bed. 

“You remember the safeword?” 

“Sunshine..heh..” He giggled as he said the cute little word you two came up with for his safeword. It’s because he was a huge thing of sunshine. You rubbed his cute little ass before hitting him twice with the paddle, causing Prompto to let out two little whimpers at the contact, but nothing more….yet. You walked back around to the side you were first on to slap his other ass cheek twice, this time a little shaky breath came out of him..along with a cute moan. “Does baby boy enjoy this?” Prompto nodded into the bed and let out a moan when you ran your fingers over the length of his cock. He was cut out of the feeling of you touching his private area when you gave him another hit with the paddle, this time it was four going between each cheek. 

After a few more hits and a few more soothing strokes to Prompto’s cock, you put down the paddle and flipped Prompto over, he was teared up a little and biting his lip..a slight amount of blood coming from it. “Don’t bite your lip baby, it’s bleeding.” You warned, swiping the blood away from his lip and rubbing it somewhere on the bed. “It’s over now, I’m going to give you your reward now.” You smiled, and Prompto muttered a quick ‘thank you’ to you in return. You lifted your dress off of yourself and threw it somewhere to the side along with your bra. You lined yourself up with his cock, you were so wet you didn’t even need to prepare him or use lube. You easily slid onto him, moaning as your tight walls were stretched around his cock. Prompto and you both moaned at the same time, enjoying the blissful feeling of his cock being inside of your sopping wet cunt. You leaned down and wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him a bunch of times while slowly sliding yourself off and on him. 

Prompto couldn’t help but put his hands on your waist and guide you on and off of him again at a faster pace. “Ohh fuck you’re such a dirty boy.” Your voice went higher in pitch and he started fucking you faster, making your walls go even tighter around him. Prompto kissed you again and this time you used you tongue, you could even still taste yourself on him, it made it even hotter honestly. “M-Mommy, I love you.” He whined into the kiss, making your breath hitch. “I love you too baby boy.” 

You kept making love to him as you both got closer to your orgasms, enjoying the feeling of his ridged cock and the feeling of how slick you made his dick with your juices just made you want to cum right then, but you wanted to keep going to be able to tease Prompto just a little more. “Ma’am! Can I please cum?” Prompto begged at you, you shook your head. 

“Not until mommy cums okay? Don’t you fucking dare cum you dirty boy!” You moaned loudly when he hit your spot, that perfect spot that made you get over the edge. “I-I’m cumming! Ah!” You practically screamed out as you had your orgasm all over your lover’s cock. “Shit!” You cursed as your pace slowed down, slowly and strongly bucking your hips just to ride out your orgasm. It took some real hard work for Prompto not to cum right at the sight of his girlfriend and sugar mommy with her moans and the way she kept riding him painfully slow through her orgasm. Once you gathered yourself again, you kept riding him to start working on his orgasm. “Cum baby boy, cum inside mommy.” You purred into his ear, to Prompto…it was amazing for you to grant him to cum inside of you. Which just made him buck harder into you. “Yeah yeah yeah yeah!” He grunted as he started shooting his load inside of you, making you slightly over-sensitive..but it still felt amazing to feel his warm sticky seed coating your inside walls. With every move of his hips upwards, another shot of semen would go off inside of you. 

Once you had finally pumped the poor (?) boy dry, you rolled lazily off of him and put your hand over your chest. “That was amazing Prompto…you’re such a good boy.” When you looked over at Prompto, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. “And you’re such a good mommy to me Y/N..” 

He said while he started to doze off. You smirked and cuddled into his side, wondering what you did to deserve such an amazing boy in your life...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at https://deadly-mangos.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
